Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building construction. More particularly the present invention relates to a vibration damping, sound isolating, structural connector to connect various building elements to aid in sound proofing and noise reduction.
Description of Related Art
In the field of vibration damping products, a common solution is the composite type of vibration damping materials comprising a metal sheet and a viscoelastic polymeric material. One example of such a vibration damper is formed of a thin steel sheet and a rubber or synthetic resin-based viscoelastic polymeric layer bonded to both sides thereof, and another vibration damper formed by sandwiching and bonding a viscoelastic polymeric layer between two steel sheets.
Said composite type of vibration dampers are used in a wide range of industrial fields such as automotive engine mounts, disc brakes, oil pans, transmissions, compressors, air cleaners, brake clutches, electronic ranges, speakers and players. However, the vibration dampers of the prior art are not structurally capable of supporting large or complex loads or resisting specific significant forces, such as those experienced during building construction.
Other sound-proofing systems include the use of substantial insulation, and specially designed building materials. Both of these systems are costly, and can be difficult to install. Further, these existing approaches to sound proofing are generally topical applications that merely muffle sound on the surface. Structural elements are not used in sound-proofing systems.
Cavity insulation decreases airborne sound transmission but has no effect on structure borne sound such as impact noise that travels a direct path through very dense materials.
Another approach involves staggered stud walls, which are actually double studded walls whereby the opposing wall finishes do not share fastening to common studs. This practice only partially controls sound transmission as both studs walls are attached to the same top and bottom plates allowing for wall impacts to travel up into the ceiling plane and down through the floor system. Attempts are also made to control noise by adding extra layers of sheetrock or installing sheets of mass-loaded vinyl between sheets of sheetrock. Again, these features fail in preventing structural transmission of sounds, and merely muffle some sound transmission.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may provide adequate vibration damping that is also capable of being an integral part of a building structure, and capable of withstanding heavy loads such as those experienced in a building and during building construction.